


A Toast for (a Super) Success

by gilswaifu (Resident_of_Fiction)



Series: Fate Week 2021 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_of_Fiction/pseuds/gilswaifu
Summary: Ritsuka has a gift for CasGil.(Day 3: Grail)
Series: Fate Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	A Toast for (a Super) Success

“Oh, Gil, can I talk to you?” asked Ristuka, her hands held behind her back.

The Caster in question was sitting at a table in the back side of the cafeteria, flipping through a book he must have found lying around somewhere and lightly scowling at it. “You continue to refer to me in such a disrespectful manner,” he said. Still, he didn’t seem especially angry. 

He’d gotten fairly adjusted to life in Chaldea in his time here. Despite now not having the need (or the ability) to work himself to death, he liked to keep relatively busy. In his spare time he would come up with various strategies with other Servants or experience the wide variety of entertainment the base had to offer. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ritsuka grinned. “It has been awhile since I called you ‘King Gilgamesh’. I guess I could go back to that, but there’s so many kings here it feels unnecessary.”

Gilgamesh set down his book and gave her a blank unimpressed look. He sighed. “Did you come over here just to gloat your insolence towards me?”

“Actually…” She blushed. “I have… something to give to you. A gift.”

“Oh? More of those chocolates?” Gilgamesh tried to hide the bit of hopefulness in his voice, but she noticed anyway. 

Ritsuka laughed and said, “No, it’s not Valentine’s Day. It’s… well…” She brought out her hands, holding a large golden goblet.

Though his eyebrows were raised in curiosity, the narrowing of his eyes made it obvious he was unimpressed. “What use is a grail to me, who already owns it? It is mine of course, but I do remember giving you one because I had no particular use for it myself.”

“Well…” Rtisuka said, “this _is_ the one you gave to me back then, actually. I’m returning it, you could say.”

“You dare to return a gift the king gave you himself?”

“No, no!” She sighed, then rubbed her forehead. This was her own fault for being so roundabout. For being a wise king he was still Gilgamesh, who was very stupid. “I want to use it on you. Actually, I have seven I want to use on you to make you stronger. I just thought it would be kind of meaningful if the first one was the same as the one you gave me back in Uruk.” 

Gilgamesh drummed the fingers of his gauntlet against the back of his opposite arm. “Heh… haha… fuhahaha!” And before she knew it he was in one of his laughing fits. There was no telling how long this would last.

Ritsuka stood there, taking the occasional side glance at the other Servants staring at them. Why’d she do this in a public place? She should have just had him come to her room.

“You continue to be such an amusing mongrel!” he said eventually, even as a dumb smile was still plastered all over his face. “I shall accept your gift, and continue to watch as you present your loyalty towards me. Yes, a truly worthy subject for a king such as myself."

He held out his hand to accept it, then closed it again. “But wait,” he said, then opened up the Gate of Babylon which dropped a golden pitcher in his other hand. “Are you not now what the Shielder girl referred to as the ‘legal drinking age’? I shall permit you another chance at the drink I offered then from this most powerful of chalices before it becomes one with my spirit origin.”

“Oh, thank you, my king,” she said, so taken aback she’d slipped and called him something formal anyway.

After pouring a small bit of ale into the grail, Gilgamesh swirled the drink left in the pitcher and began to drink the rest.

Ritsuka looked down at the liquid showing her own reflection, then as fast as she could brought it to her mouth and took a huge gulp.

_D-disgusting…!_

Still, she could do this for him. Hell, she would do much worse things for his sake. Shutting her eyes tight, she chugged down the rest, even as the bitter taste made her eyes water and the alcohol stung her throat.

“ _Phew…_ ” she sighed as she was done, trying not to grimace too much. She felt a bit sick.

Gilgamesh was smirking at her knowingly, and Ritsuka couldn’t help but think this was just payback for calling him by a nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like alcohol lol


End file.
